Wearable devices (e.g., glasses and watches with wireless telecommunication capabilities) are becoming increasing available to children. For instance, one such device may enable a child to call pre-approved telephone numbers and enable a parent to monitor the geographical location of the child. However, currently available wearable devices do not provide adequate solutions for creating social networks or services like providing virtual friends that can assist and provide company to children.